Ten and Tyler and a blast from the past
by BadWolfIsComing
Summary: A sequel to my story Ten and Tyler, the Doctor suspects one thing: rose is cheating on him! but how could she? Rose loved the Doctor more than anything but then why was she at Jack harkness's house every night. With the Doctor struggling to confront Rose about he needs a face from his past to help but will he figure out the truth before everything falls apart?
1. Chapter 1

The doctor woke up that morning feeling, satisfied? He wasn't sure if that was the word or not, Rose and him had been sleeping together for months now and just like every night before that they ended up cuddling. The doctor didn't care in fact he quite enjoyed their nightly tradition of kissing, talking and now sex, he loved Rose but Rose had been growing apart from him in the months past and he wasn't sure why.

Jack and Anna had broken up, it wasn't particularly surprising, she had cheated on the Doctor many years ago and as his mother used to say once "once a cheater always a cheater". Rose however was now round at jack's place every night until 11, then the Doctor would pick her up, walk her back to the TARDIS and their nightly routine would go on as though she hadn't spent all evening in a man who was renowned for his large libido's house.

The Doctor found himself missing a certain lady who used to be in his life a lot more than usual lately. Her name was Sophie and she was the Doctor's best friend growing up, her, the doctor and the master used to play together. When the Master went insane she stayed by the Doctor's side and kept him from insanity and then one day when the Time war began to pick up Sophie disappeared, no trace of her body.

The Doctor knew that Sophie hadn't run from the war but the rest of Gallifrey didn't see that, the rest of Gallifrey hadn't stayed up with her the night before as she talked about how there was a super weapon that could wipe out multiple Daleks at once. As they talked that night the Doctor never mentioned that he had the ultimate super weapon merely a few miles away, if he had she would have never left and if she never left she would have died so the Doctor let her go.

After everything that was happening with Rose and Jack, the Doctor decided that he was allowed to do something for himself so every evening when Rose disappeared to have possible sex with Captain Fucking Jack he searched for her and he was fast on her tail or more they were running toward each other.

He was so close to finding her he could practically hear them singing show tunes in the console, aimlessly flirting and hugging and holding hands more than necessary. Rassilion he missed Sophie.

Just like Amy, Sophie had never adapted herself with a title but with a human name, she felt it would mean people wouldn't be intimidated by her but the Doctor could never see how the title "Doctor" could intimidate anyone.

Then with a knock back to reality he heard Rose enter the console room, his hearts seemed to swell up when he saw her, it was easy to tell he still loved her even though the feeling may not be so mutual, he hated himself for it.

"Good morning miss Tyler," He greeted happily, his excitement at the fact he had tracked down his best friend had gotten the better of him.

Rose took this enthusiasm as a consequence of them sleeping together, "Morning, Doctor, what's got you so cheery?"

The Doctor felt his hearts crush, they had slept together the night before and she questioned why he was so happy to see her, more importantly though it was that his happiness wasn't even directed toward her but another woman, a platonic woman at that but still a woman.

"Are you going to Jack's tonight?" It came out mean, resentful, he didn't feel bad for it.

"No, uh, I was going to bring Jack round here tonight actually… if you don't mind that is," Rose's speech had become nervous after hearing the Doctor's tone, did he know what had happened at Jack's the night before?

"No, no at all," He smiled, "in fact I have my own guest round tonight, a bit of a blast form the past! Oh Rasillion Rose you will love her! Everyone who meets her does and she survived! I thought she may have been dead but nope she is still out there in the universe and later I am meeting up with her!" The Doctor's face got that look when he talked about something he was passionate about.

"oh… so you've met up with her then?" Although Rose was at Jack's every night she would never cheat on the Doctor, not I a million years.

"Nope but great minds think alike!" The Doctor should have added a wink, Rose knew that, she knew him well enough to know that he would have winked at her then ran around the console like a mad man while smiling at her at the same time but he didn't instead he gave her a short smile and said "When's Jack coming round?"

"Soon, in 15 minutes I think, I told him that he should come round and we could all spend the day together just like we used to,"

'_Yeah before he started shagging my girlfriend,' _the doctor thought bitterly to himself.

"Great… look you don't mind if you two do your own thing for a while do you? It would just be good to have a catch up with Sophie y'know alone," He tried to sound enthusiastic about them being together, he was pretty sure he failed though.

Jack arrived and struggled to be his normal cocky self around the Doctor, he knew something was up and when he put his arm around Rose when they walked out the door the Doctor Supressed one thought.

'_You bastard,' _

He had another hour until he had to meet Sophie he could

Use Time travel to get their faster

Or

Cry for a solid 45 minutes then spend 10 composing himself and 5 getting to his destination.

B sounded like the best option.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stood outside the Rainforest café, him and Sophie had gone their many times together, they loved it when they were young, the whole nostalgia of it.

He stood outside swinging his arms lightly just to keep him distracted, the butterflies in the Doctor's stomach were insane, and what if she didn't show? What if he got it completely wrong? Was she even… amid thought she saw her running toward him, her dark and short height hadn't changed, the doctor laughed he had gotten taller since his last regeneration.

Before they even had time to say hello their arms were around each other, both of their eyes were streaming as they stared at each other. The Doctor stared into her eyes and then down at her lips, she did the same and they laughed hysterically about the inside joke.

When the Master was young in his mid-teens he liked a girl and so the Doctor and Sophie had given him amazing advice that if you look into their eyes and then at their lips it would make people want to kiss each other but when the Master tried to do it on her she laughed at him accidently and since then the joke had been a long running thing.

The day was spent hugging, making little sexual comments about each other, but most importantly discussing Rose and Jack. From what Sophie heard she could kinda tell that Jack and her had a thing but she couldn't be sure until she saw them later that night.

By 6 that evening the four of them were sitting at a table in the TARDIS, Sophie sat opposite the doctor and Rose sat opposite Jack, every now and then Rose would put her hand on the Doctor's knee mostly he would try and ignore but other his chest filled with affection and he held her hand, a stern look from Sophie stopped him touching her over dinner again.

When their plates were cleared the tension kicked in, suddenly there was no food to comment on and silence filled the air completely. It was then that Sophie said, "Anyone in the mood for a film?" No one particularly wanted to watch a film but no one was comfortable enough to say no so the team headed for the living room.

As Rose entered the room she could feel herself almost burst into tears, it had been that sofa where they first did the do and since then life for the pair had gone downhill, Rose was going to explain herself tonight, Jack had been prepping her all day.

The Doctor and Rose sat beside each other on the sofa, they weren't even close to touching. She exchanged a look with Jack and both of them knew it was go time.

"Hey uh Sophie why don't we give them 5 minutes to themselves… I think Rose needs to tell the Doc something," Jack stammered over his words.

"Um… okay?" Sophie said unsurely as she left the room.

The Doctor could practically feel the bad news drop of him like a bomb, he heard Rose get up, and he saw her pace around the news trying to figure out how to tell him she had been sleeping with Jack.

Rose sat down on the coffee table facing the Doctor and took his hands, The Doctor knew her strategy, she was going to guilt trip him, the Doctor was afraid it might actually work. Rose stared him in the eyes, she was pale and her palms were clammy, for a brief second he felt bad for her.

Rose opened her mouth, ready to form the sentence, "Doctor…" she trailed off, the way he was staring at her was off putting but that wasn't a good enough excuse, not really so she dug down deep for something inside her that could make her tell him. About to form the D that would start her sentence she had a flash of what the future could hold based off the way he had been acting, being kicked from the TARDIS, never seeing the Doctor again… she needed to just fucking tell him, "Doctor, I'm pregnant,"

The words were out in the open, the Doctor's hearts stopped and he could only process one thought,

_Please be Jack's_

He staring at her, he hadn't yet said anything his brain was too muddled and his ears were ringing and his body was sweating and he was pretty sure he was holding her hands so tight they should have broken by now but she kept looking at him, her eyes were so desperate that the look alone was so disarming he wouldn't be able to speak for a few seconds.

His voice box felt clogged but somehow he got out the words, "Is it Jack's?"

Rose looked startled, she smiled and shook her head, "is that what you thought was going on? Oh my God honey no it's yours, I love you, I would never ever cheat on you, Okay? And you just sat for months like you didn't suspect anything oh my god no wonder you've been acting strange," Rose's eyes were brimming with tears as she pulled him into a hug, his arms surrounded her and the suddenly she didn't feel so scared.

The Doctor buried his head into Rose's neck, he did his best to not cry, he couldn't he shouldn't he was going to be a father, right? Wrong. That baby was part time lord, a human couldn't carry, and even if Rose didn't age she was still a human.

'_It's not Jack's, shit' _The Doctor thought desperately to himself.

The Doctor couldn't keep it in, he began to sob, how could he have been so stupid? Why the fuck didn't he use protection every single time? How the hell could he have done this to her?


End file.
